Batman: Ending Days
by Red Rellik
Summary: What if Batman lost it? Would Bruce Wayne become the most feared man in the world? What of the other heros? Would they be safe? Would even those he trained be enough to stop a mad Batman? Can Catwoman get away fast enough or be trapped forever with in Batman's vice grip? Will Joker get his wish and watch his greatest foe finally break his one rule?


The wind blew wildly from the large height, and the world watched as Bruce Wayne, dressed in only a black dress pants and a shirt with a large bat symble emblazed upon the chest faught off the five masked men. Flash was laying half way off the top of the building and Wonder Woman hung from the wall with three batarangs protuding from her chest and one through her skull. Green Arror was haning from the massive letter W of the large Wayne Corp. sign that hung from the massive skyscraper in which the battle was being faught, with his entire quiver of arrows protuding from his chest in the shape of a bat.

Bruce side stepped another punch from Captain Marvel as Superman was struggling to reach for the krypotonite that was encased in glass above them all. Deathstroke sliced and slashed at Bruce who kicked the mercenary away, his facial expression never changing from the still soul less look. Cyborg released another sonic boom from his arm only to have Bruce slide under the strike and attach a batbomb to the young half man's chest.

"NOOO!" Cyborg shouted as the explosive went off and sent the robotic man in many directions.

"Jesus christ!" Red Arrow fell to his knees as Cyborg's head rolled to his feet. "How can we stop this maniac?" Bruce stepped up behind Red Arrow and pulled an arrow from his pouch. He spun the arrow in his hand then rammed it until the feathers were the only thing sticking from the young man's skull.

"You cant." Bruce spat as he walked casually over to Superman.

"Bru-uce," Superman reached up to the glass case that was hanging above him, "P-p-please, stop this mad-ness..." Bruce looked upon the world's greatest hero and looked over his shoulder as Deathstroke, Captain Marvel, and Dead Shot all composed themselves for their next attack.

"Clark," Bruce looked back down to his once friend and wrapped his hands around his face, "Say hello to the rest of Krypton for me." He twisted hard feeling Superman's neck snap and his body fall lifeless to the ground.

"Dear god." Dead Shot dropped his custom gun and pushed up his cowboy hat. His specially made eye stared at Bruce Wayne with fear showing in the artifical iris. "He just killed Superman! We cant stop him!"

"Good!" Bruce yelled as he stood up and held his arms out to his side. "You finally get it dont you? You cant stop me!"

"I can!" Captain Marvel lifted into the air and flew at Bruce with his fist extended screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Insolate brat." Bruce touched a button on his utility belt and a large lightning bolt fell from the sky and struck Captain Marvel and stopped him just feet from him connecting with Bruce. He looked down at the young boy, who was cowarding and looking up at once great vigalante, at his feet and lifted his foot high into the air and smashed his face in feeling the boy's skull give way to the pressure.

Deathstroke looked to Dead Shot and followed suit by dropping his swords to the ground. They each raised their hands in surrender and got to their knees. Bruce stepped up between them and placed a hand on either man's shoulder and looked up to the helicopter with the camera man filming all of what had happened.

"I dont want anymore side kicks." Bruce stepped away and walked towards the edge of the building as the batbombs went off he had placed upon the two mercenaries shoulders. The explosions went off , as Bruce stepped up to the tip top of Wayne Towers, causing him to get shrouded in shadows and vanished from the camera's view.

* * *

"It has been six weeks since the Billionare playboy, Bruce Wayne, has come out to puplic eye as the Dark Knight, Batman." The reporter said from the radio. "Wayne has been on a vendetta it seems, murdering the world's most recognizable heroes and villains. Last night Wayne appeared before the wall that seperated Arkham City from the rest of Gotham City and precedded to blow up the city, with the inmates and warden, Professor Strange, along with it." The reporter continued. "The bodies that were found to be strung up from the still standing buildings are reported to be that of the following; Oswald Cobblepot, aka Penguin, Harvey Dent, aka Two-Face, Jonathan Crane, aka Scarecrow, Pamala Isely, aka Poison Ivey, and finally, Doctor Harleen Quinzell, aka Harley Quinn. The bodies were determinded to have been beaten to a pulp then tortured.

"Pamala Isely was found to have been strangled by a rare African flower that she had grown in a small garden outside of her hideout with in Arkham City. Cobblepot was determined to have been shot at point blank range from a high powered machine gun, and according to ballistic reports, the bullets match those of Cobblepot's own umbrella machine gun. Former D.A. Harvey Dent's body was beaten to a pulp and decapitated with two coins placed over his eyes in a symblic manner of his belief in due judgement. Doctor Crane was induced with his own fear inducing syrum until his heart gave out. And finally Doctor Quinzell, who it is determined was the last to die, was put through unnamed tortures and finally electricuted.

"Many believe that Bruce Wayne's actions are just," The reporter continued getting more heavy winded, "Saying that they believe that he is finally cleaning up the streets better then he ever had as Batman. I, I'm sorry I cant keep doing this. Are these people serious?" Voices heard from distance. "No I will not calm down. I'm not afraid of this man! He's becoming those he put away! I once believed in Batman and now this?"

More voices and arguements are heard. The voices get louder and louder and some commotion is heard. Static breaks up the loud voices then suddenly silence fills the air ways. A small scream is heard and then a diabolical laugh echoes through it all. Soon more laughter is heard and the mic is heard being moved around.

"You hear that Brucy?" A menacing voice echoes from the radio. "They think you're just like me now!" Voice drops low. "But there is only room for one Crime Prince in this kingdom Wayne. You're going to kill my Harley, then I'm going to finally put an end to us. Anarchy vs Anarchy at last Bats!" Laughter echoes through the radio. "Bring your A game Brucy boy! God only knows, I'm going to bring mine!"

* * *

The three men ran forward and each struck at Bruce Wayne. Bruce grabbed the black and blue clad one and threw him into the other two grabbing his staff from mid air and spun it around with ease. One with a red full faced mask stood up and pulled two red robinrangs from his side and tossed them towards Bruce, who dodged each skillfully.

"Dick, Jason, you two were always my favorite." Bruce looked at Red Robin who's eyes widened at the statement. He yelled and rushed forward only to have Bruce slam Nightwing's bo staff into his legs, causing them to bend and snap from their sockets. Red Robin yelled loudly in pain but was cut off as Bruce spun the staff around and lifted it high into the air.

"Bruce dont!" Nightwing held his hand out just as Bruce slammed the staff down and through Red Robin's chest. Red Robin's eyes bulged from his mask and spat blood high into the air before falling lifeless to the ground. "Son of a bitch!"

"Easy!" Red Hood readjusted his full faced red helmet and pulled Nightwing away. "He's expecting us to get angry."

"Well it worked Jason!" Nightwing pulled his mask from his face and stared at Bruce with cold eyes. "There is no more family is there? Only him and us."

Hood pulled his helmet from his face and removed his red mask from underneath tossing them both to the ground. "That's right. And I dont like how Bruce is handling all of this. It wasnt even his fault."

"Someone should have said that 10 weeks and four hundred people ago!" Dick said spitting towards his father figure.

Jason cocked his twin pistols and stood by his adopted brother. "Lets kills this fucker Dick."

"Lets." Dick reached into his glove's pockets to pull out two taser brass knuckles.

Dick ran forward as Jason unloaded his pistol's rounds towards Bruce. Bruce ducked down and ran opposite Dick as the bullets flew past him and Dick. He jumped over Dick and landed behind his first side kick and kicked hard in his back. Dick stumbled forward and barely lifted his arms in defense as Bruce quickly captalized and began to strike and kick at him. Jason ran forward and blocked some of Bruce's assault. Dick jumped over Jason and rammed his knee into Bruce's skull causing him to stumble backwards.

Jason ran under Dick's side and rolled through and brought his feet up into Bruce's midsection causing him to double over and fall to his knees. As Bruce hit the ground Jason and Dick each mirrored each other and caught their former mentor with uppercuts that sent Bruce flying into the air. Jason reached for his guns and found nothing there.

Bruce flipped through air and landed on his feet but fell down to his knees right infront of his kneeling former side kicks. He lifted each of Jason's pistols up and pointed them directly in the faces of each of his former heirs.

"Like I said," He pulled the trigger of both guns and watched as the brains of Dick Graceson and Jason Todd flew from their skulls, "You two were always my favorite." Bruce stood up and dropped the two guns.

The camera stood and started moving towards the man and was visibly shaking. Bruce Wayne filled the camera as the camera man stepped right up behind him and stopped. Bruce turned around quickly and rammed his fist hard forward under the camera's point of view. He looked at the camera and took it from the man and turned it around to show the world the young teenager holding the large pipe.

"Thought you'd be the hero kid?" Bruce asked from behind the camera. Camera was moved down to show that Bruce's entire fist was inside the teen's chest. "I feel your heart beating in my hand. Would everyone on the internet like to see as well? I see here that you have this live on one of those social sites. Let's show them your heart kid." Bruce twisted his hand in the boy's chest causing his body to go limp and his eyes go wide. Bruce pulled his hand from the teen's chest and held his heart out to him. The boy fell backwards and landed with a loud thud. The camera dropped to the ground and staticed before it went off.

* * *

The lights flicked on to show Bruce Wayne sitting before a large oak desk with two women cuffed and hanging from the glass behind him. Opposite Bruce sat a skinny pale man with long wild green hair. Bruce wore all but the cape and cowl of his Batsuit while Joker wore his traditional purple suit. Instead of being disheaveld and dirty though the suit looked brand new and freshly pressed.

The red haired woman moved her upper body over and fell to the ground with her skinny sickly legs resting lifeless upon the ground. The dark haired woman in the leather one piece suit looked over the red head and shook her head as Bruce walked out before Joker.

"Bruce please stop this!" Barbra Gordon shouted.

Bruce turned and threw a batarang out and stuck Barbra in the throat. The red haired paraplegic coughed up blood and tried to scream. The more Barbra coughed and tried to scream the blood came from her mouth and the wound that was blocked by the batarang.

"Oracle," Bruce turned back towards Joker and cracked his neck, "Quiet please."

"Are you insane Bruce!" Selena Kyle lunged out only to hear her wrist pop from the tightness of the handcuffs. "She was your friend! All of them were!"

"They were never his friends Kitty Cat." Joker laughed as he began to walk opposite Bruce. "Dont you get it? He was living on the edge this whole time! It took only one more death to push him to far." Joker pulled on his jacket and held his arms out wide. "I killed the wanna be Hood, paralyzed the ginger, once cut the faces off of all of them," Joker's scared smile widened, "Even tortued Commisioner Gordon. But it was never enough was it?

"It took the death of one old man to send him over the edge." Joker laughed loudly and pushed his chest out further causing his hands to spread further. "If I had known killing the butler was going to send you into this murderous frenzy I would have done it years ago!"

Bruce lowered his head and reached back pulling the cowl over his head. He cracked each knuckle and looked back to Selena. She pleaded with her eyes to Bruce only to have him turn back to Joker and walk towards him.

"That's right Bats!" Joker smiled wider as Batman lifted him high into the air with one hand. "You killed everyone else! You fried Freeze, shot Penguin, decapitated Two-Face, choked Ivey with her own plant. Hell you even poisoned Bane with so much venom his body gave out! I'm the only one left! Do it!" Bruce pulled a katana from his back and held by his side. "You a thief now too?" Joker asked looking at the sword. "That's Deathstroke's right? You blew him up and stole his sword! Come on! Do it Bruce! DO IT!"

Batman dropped the sword and rammed Joker down hard into the ground and began to kick him in the ribs over and over again. He picked up one of Joker's knives and rammed into his hand causing Joker to laugh out even louder and roll in a circle. He pulled the knife from Joker's hand and whipped it upon his armored leg.

Batman walked over to Selena and placed his free hand upon her cheek. He reached up and kissed her passionately causing her to go limp against his body and kiss him back. He pulled away and with a quick slice, slit his lover's throat with one motion. He held onto her face and held it up causing her wound to spill blood faster. He looked up into his lover's eyes and closed them once the life had drain from them.

"What's that about huh?" Joker yelled as he stood up. "Kill the cat but not me? That's not fair!"

Batman looked up at the camera on the wall and removed his cowl once more. He removed the rest of his Batsuit until he was standing before Joker in only a full body black leotard. He walked over to his desk and pressed a button on the top of it, causing the large window behind him to open and send a large gust of wind inside.

"What are you doing?" Joker growled and walked forward. "You havent killed me yet! You've tortured and killed everyone else! BUT I'M STILL STANDING!"

Bruce looked back to Joker and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is your toruture. Life knowing that you tried and tried and tried to get me to kill you, only to watch as I killed everyone else that means anything in the world to me. I've taken it all away from you Joker. Taken away everyone that you could use against me. I saved them from being killed at the hands of a mad man like you.

"You were right," Bruce continued as he stepped towards the open window, "It took the death of the only man that was a father to me to finally get your message into my skull. This would never end with us. Not unless I kill you or you kill me. Well I've always found a way to end things my way. And I swore I would never kill you."

"After everything I've done, you're going to tell me you won't kill me even now?" Joker yelled and slammed his fist onto the desk. "Dont you dare do this you son of a bitch! You dont deserve to go like this! Not this happy! I'm suppose to go with you! Kill me damn it!"

Bruce looked over his shoulder and looked out over the city that was before him. "Our final fight ends old rival." Bruce turned to face Joker and tossed a gun onto the desk. "Hope you can hit a moving target." With that Bruce stepped back and vanished from view as he fell from the window.

"NOOOOO!" Joker grabbed the gun and leapt from the window.

Gun fire was heard and a loud animalistic scream was heard in the distance. Finally two loud thuds came from the window and car alarms sounded.


End file.
